Juste un Vieux Bout de Parchemin
by Hortensea
Summary: Crée par les Maraudeurs, arrachée par Rusard. Subtilisée par les Jumeaux Weasley, cédée à Harry Potter. Kidnappée par un Mangemort, sauvée par le Trio d'Or. Transmises aux générations suivantes. Qui aurait cru qu'un miteux morceau de papier ferait tant de chemin ?
1. Action, Réaction

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Me revoici avec un nouveau projet, je ne pensais pas me lancer sur quelque chose incluant les Maraudeurs vu que ce ne sont pas mes personnages de prédilection mais la tentation fut la plus forte. Après tout: qui n'a jamais été curieux de savoir pourquoi mais surtout comment des sorciers si jeunes avaient pu faire preuve de tant d'habilitée pour créer un tel objet ?_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Action, Réaction**

La Grande Salle était silencieuse au petit-déjeuner. Il était rare que le Professeur Dumbledore y soit présent, surtout pour des rappels réglementaires:

« Monsieur Rusard m'a informé que des élèves se plaisaient à vagabonder dans le château la nuit. »

Un regard entendu entre les complices du forfait : la cape était trop petite pour eux tous.

« Je ne saurais que trop leurs conseiller de cesser leurs activités nocturnes... Ou de s'y atteler avec plus d'ingéniosité. » Sourit-il, les yeux facétieux en s'asseyant.

Les acolytes gloussèrent devant l'air scandalisé du Professeur McGonagall. Mais le directeur avait raison : ils devaient et allaient se pencher sur la question.

Sérieusement.


	2. Messes Basses et Chaudron

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai vu qu'il y avait eu pas mal de lectures concernant le premier drabble et je vous en remercie encore, surtout les personnes ayant pris le temps de livrer leurs ressentis par review! Voici donc le second ficelet.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Messes basses et chaudron**

« On pourrait la rallonger ? Suggéra Peter.

\- Avec un sortilège d'amplification? Proposa James. A l'ancienne: avec du fil et une aiguille?

L'imaginer en reine de la couture amusa Sirius. Remus secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'il scrutait l'évolution de leur potion. Il chuchota :

\- Elle a été tissée avec des poils de Demiguise. C'est un matériel rare car c'est une race protégée.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne connais pas le marché noir ? Je demanderai au mari de Bella... Mais ce sera cher. »

A chaque problème sa solution.

Prochaine mission : faucher quelques gallions durant le réveillon de Noël de Square Grimmaurd.


	3. Le Noeud du Problème

Bonjour à tous!

En raison de l'effervescence des préparatifs du Réveillon, je dois faire très vite. Je vous remercie pour le nombre de lecture assez important, et pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu la joie de recevoir. Je prendrai le temps d'y répondre plus sérieusement lors de la prochaine publication. Je vous souhaite par avance un joyeux Noël :)

* * *

**Le Nœud du Problème**

James réalisa qu'en fait, ce n'était pas tant la cape le souci mais plutôt qu'ils ne savaient jamais quand ils allaient se faire choper. Même si l'un d'entre eux faisait le guet, ils avaient rarement le temps d'esquiver qui que ce soit.

« Les mecs, il est où Remus ? Interrogea Peter qui revenait de la bibliothèque.

Fainéants, Sirius et lui étaient restés bien au chaud dans la salle commune.

\- T'es pas au courant ? Sa tante Sophie est décédée, déclara Sirius.

\- La même qu'en début d'année ?

\- Elle n'était pas encore morte... »

Étrange...

James aurait pu jurer qu'en septembre, elle s'appelait Brenda, cette fameuse tante.


	4. Trublions

Le match offrait un spectacle d'une telle envergure ! Les supporters encourageraient leurs équipes avec rage et entrain. Remus brandissait leurs banderole avec foi en s'exclamant que le Quidditch était décidément un sport génial.  
Peter observait les poursuiveurs se passer le Souaffle, esquivant les Cognards, pour se précipiter vers les anneaux. Quelle classe ! Les feintes Gryffondor succédaient au coups bas des crotales. Malefoy marqua un but, son prénom fut scandé par une foule en délire... Les Attrapeurs, eux, coursaient le Vif d'Or de manière effrénée.  
Une force invisible les arracha soudainement des tribunes. James et Sirius étaient revenus des vestiaires Serpentard, où se déroulerait une farce de leurs crus. Ils fredonnèrent, comploteurs, leurs sempiternel :  
« Méfait accompli ! »


	5. Incident de Parcours

**Incident de Parcours**

Madame Pomfresh était partie, ils s'approchèrent donc du lit. En voyant la tête de Sirius, les trois clandestins ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« Rosier va te tomber dans les bras ! chambra Peter.

\- D'évanouissement ! acheva James, hilare.

Rageur, Sirius agrippa un pan de la cape et tira dessus pour dévoiler leurs présences.

\- T'es qu'un foutu potionniste du dimanche, Remus! accusa la victime en grand deuil.

Les rires redoublèrent tandis que le coupable, nerveux, tenta de se contenir pour expliquer mi-sérieux mi gêné :

\- Mal préparée, la potion d'invisibilité aurait normalement du t'électrocuter. Pas te rendre chauve! »


	6. De Bénéfiques Idées

Rusard les poursuivait.  
Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, avant qu'ils en fassent à leurs têtes se ruèrent dans un couloir, leurs chaussures claquant sur le sol. Peter, hagard, semblait chercher quelque chose. Il leur fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se glissait derrière une vieille tapisserie. Ils l'imitèrent, puis firent silence.  
Rusard rebroussa chemin, vaincu.  
« On a failli y passer, soupira James.  
\- Heureusement que Peter et sa super planque nous ont sauvé la mise ! flatta Sirius en tapant dans la main de leur camarade.  
\- Il faudrait vraiment que l'on consigne quelque part les cachettes et passages secrets... conclu Remus. »


End file.
